


Tone Deaf

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2013 [19]
Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Two can't sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tone Deaf

**Author's Note:**

> The 19th Day of Christmas for [afra_schatz](http://afra_schatz.livejournal.com), because there needs to be more ficcage in this fandom.

Doors open and close, drawers slam, footsteps stomp: nothing catches Mumbles' or Bob's attention. They remain locked in, battling it out in the latest Call of Duty.

The sound of running water makes them pause.

"What –"

"Is he –"

They look at each other, then towards the bathroom. On cue, caterwauling drifts through the closed door.

"He is," Bob groans. "How's he pull off these complicated plans and yet..."

Mumbles just increases the volume to MAX and picks up his controller. The resultant boom of explosions rattles the windows, but it drowns out the sound of what One Two calls singing.


End file.
